We Made It
by babymoonlight
Summary: Guanlin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya yang menggebu-gebu. Ia terlalu bahagia, dan membuat hyungnya gelagapan atas permintaan spontanya. — Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon / Produce 101 S2 / Wanna One / PanWink / GuanJi.


**_We Made It, Hyung_**

ONESHOT

Pairing:

Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon

(PanWink/GuanJi)

.

[Produce 101/Wanna One]

* * *

Guanlin memandang _hyung_ nya yang sedang melakukan tos _iconic_ Winkdeep andalannya bersama Bae Jinyoung dengan wajah sumringah. Diikutinya pergerakan _hyung_ tersebut yang kemudian memeluk satu-persatu member yang sudah pasti akan menjadi teman debutnya di grup rintisan acara _survival_ melelahkan ini.

Hingga kemudian _hyung_ kesayangannya tersebut sampai pada Park Woojin yang duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk pemuda dengan gigi gingsul menarik itu dengan erat. Matanya bersibobrok dengan Guanlin yang menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia. Guanlin mengacungkan jempolnya bangga, yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol juga oleh sang _hyung_.

Woojin kemudian memberi jalan pada _hyung_ nya untuk menghampiri Guanlin. Guanlin yang tidak dapat menahan perasaan menggebu-gebunya sedari tadi segera memeluk _hyung_ nya dengan sangat erat. Perasaan bangga dan bahagia meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

 _Akhirnya aku debut juga_. _Dan aku debut bersama Hyung_.

"Selamat, Guanlin-ah. Kau berhasil." Bisik _hyung_ nya tenang, menumbuhkan perasaan menggelitik dalam diri Guanlin yang masih memeluk _hyung_ nya erat.

Park Jihoon, _hyung_ kesayangan Guanlin tersebut, melepas pelukannya dengan senyuman bangganya dan berniat pergi untuk menghampiri member lain sebelum Guanlin menahan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , _give me a kiss._ " Ucapnya dalam bahasa Inggris yang ia yakini bisa dipahami oleh _hyung_ nya.

Jihoon terlihat kaget sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil, "Kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan aku sekarang, bocah." Jawabnya di sela tawa yang terdengar malu tersebut. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit kaget dan panik mendengar permintaan Guanlin. Cium? Sekarang? Di depan kamera? Di depan banyak orang?!

"Ah, _Hyung_. Plis. Sekali saja kumohon." Guanlin masih tetap keukeuh dengan cengiran lebar di wajah tampannya. Ia sempat melepaskan tangan Jihoon sebelum menariknya kembali agar ia tidak kabur.

Jihoon benar-benar tersipu sekarang. Anak ini gila. Bisa-bisanya ia minta cium disaat-saat seperti ini. Guanlin yang terlalu semangat memang agak berbahaya dan tidak pernah tidak membuatnya merasa linglung.

"Kau jangan bercanda, bocah. Aku akan memberikanmu nanti. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah lucu.

"Ayolah _hyung_ , cepat." Ujar Guanlin lagi sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya, masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Gemas melihat _hyung_ nya meragu dan terlihat malu.

Jihoon tidak bisa menyembuyikan wajah merah padamnya sekarang. Sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat Guanlin yang terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini. Mungkin memberikannya sedikit hadiah tidak masalah. Toh ia yakin anak itu tidak akan menyerah sampai ia memberikan apa yang ia mau.

"Baiklah. Kemarikan wajahmu." Kata Jihoon sambil memberikan gestur pada Guanlin untuk menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Guanlin dengan semangatnya menunduk sedikit dan memajukan wajahnya. Senyum lebar tidak hilang juga dari wajahnya.

 _Cup._

Dengan cepat Jihoon memberikan satu ciuman di pipi kanan Guanlin, dan langsung berbalik meninggalkannya tanpa melihat wajah anak itu lagi dengan jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Demi Tuhan! Mereka sedang _live._ Ia tidak tahu apakah kamera sedang fokus pada mereka saat ia mencium pipi Guanlin tapi ia yakin banyak fans yang melihat dan merekam momen mereka. Jihoon malu setengah mati namun juga tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya dan hangat yang menjalari kedua pipinya sekarang.

 _Dasar bocah!_

Guanlin, di sisi lain, tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran super lebarnya setelah mendapatkan satu ciuman manis dari _hyung_ kesayangannya. Ia terlihat sangat puas dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia memandang _hyung_ nya yang berlalu masih dengan cengiran lebarnya sebelum ia melirik ke arah Daehwi yang duduk di tingkat yang lebih atas darinya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir.

 _Kau gila_ , Daehwi mengatakan padanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Guanlin hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan wajah jenaka. Bibirnya masih setia menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang ia tak yakin akan hilang sampai beberapa saat ke depan. Daehwi benar, ia memang gila.

 _Well_ , setidaknya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mendapatkan satu posisi dalam debut _line-up_ dan mendapatkan hadiah bonus dari _hyung_ kesayangannya karena telah berhasil. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah terlalu kentara dalam menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Jihoon _hyung_ selama acara _survival_ ini berlangsung. Ia tahu fans juga menyadarinya, dan menganggap rasa sukanya pada _hyung_ nya itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan karena ia sudah ketahuan, ia tidak berniat lagi untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari _hyung_ nya tersebut.

Guanlin yakin Jihoon juga menyadarinya. Ia hanya belum mengatakannya padanya. Dan ketika sudah saatnya _hyung_ nya datang menanyakan perihal itu, Guanlin sudah siap untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Diliriknya sang _hyung_ sekali lagi yang telah duduk di kursi nomor 2 nya. Ia terlihat lega luar biasa, dan juga lelah. Kedua pipinya masih terlihat bersemu, perpaduan antara rasa lega, tidak percaya, dan bahagia luar biasa. Guanlin melemparkan senyuman hangat padanya sebelum berbalik kembali ke arah _audience_. Senyum itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

 _Kita berhasil, Hyung_.

* * *

Selamat buat member debut Wanna One huhuhu

buat Im Youngmin bias pertamaku, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Samuel, Jung Sewoon, dan lain-lain semoga semuanya bisa sukses di masa depan ㅠㅠ

buat kalian yang merasa sedih karena jagoannya gak masuk grup debut, _let's try to accept it and keep supporting the debuting boys, okay?_ susah emang i know tapi semoga lukanya cepat ilang ya hehe :)

and btw, if anyone here ship guanlin and jihoon ayo fangirling sama aku huhuhu. kemarin momen mereka banyak bgt aku mau nangis ㅠㅠ

dan kalau kalian udah baca ff panwink pertamaku, mohon reviewnya ya hehe makasih sebelumnya 3


End file.
